The Nightmare Girl
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Another Tale of the Bizarre, with the first Moe Ninja Girls standalone bizarre tale. Johnny Spicer is dating Yamabuki Suou, but an accident leads to a journey for Johnny to find his dream girl... ...or the girl of his nightmares. Will he get lucky? Doubt it. Rated T for sexual content, mild violence, and language.


At a local amusement park in Japan, two teens were walking together, side by side, as they were enjoying themselves. One was male with tan skin, blonde hair, and a tall skinny body, and he was wearing a magenta shirt and white slacks. The other was female, with long dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, and with huge breasts. She was wearing an orange tied-top with yellow bra and denim shorts.

He said to her, "So, where do you want to go next?"

"You tell me." She smiled and said, "Whatever makes you happy…"

She held his hand, and felt blissful. She then frowned, suddenly feel dejected.

* * *

 _Picture, if you will, a happy couple. The boy you see here is our protagonist, Mr. John Spicer. The girl next to him is the antagonist, Miss Yamabuki Suou. Yes, these two are dating, but they are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend. At least, not yet…_

* * *

Yamabuki stopped, and then asked, "Johnny…"

He turned to her, and asked, "Yeah, Buki?"

She paused, and then said, "Do you consider me… as your lover?"

He replied, feeling nervous, "Well… not really… I mean, compared to the other girls, no one finds me that attractive."

Yamabuki smiled, "I see… But I find you attractive."

He smiled, "You do?"

She grinned, "I know so…"

She held his hand and then said, "Come on. Let's go!"

They headed off, as they were heading to a roller coaster ride. As they were heading off, a couple of girls watched on, completely befuddled and confused, seeing Johnny & Yamabuki together.

 **XXXXX**

They went in line, as they were heading to the roller coaster. Yamabuki then suddenly said, as they were waiting, "Listen… Johnny… I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"If my friends see me like this… they'll never hear the end of it… Plus, I don't know if we are going to be steady lovers…"

He asked her, "Why would you say that?"

She blushed, as she said, "Well… It's just… I…"

She stepped back and whispered, "I just can't do it…"

He sobbed, "Come on, Yamabuki! Don't be that way!"

She sniffled, "I know… But it's not that… It's just… I…"

They were at the front of the line now, as the conductor called to them, "Hey, you two! It's your turn to get on."

Yamabuki smiled, as she said, "Well, let's get on!"

They went into the roller coaster, and sat together. Yamabuki then blushed heavily, as Johnny was concerned, "I wonder what she's going to say to me…"

The roller coaster sped off, as they were enjoying the ride.

* * *

 _A one-way ride for John Spicer… en route to his own " **Tale of the Bizarre** "… with no escape…  
Mr. John Spicer is about to meet the girl of his dreams; or, in this case, his nightmares…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #52:  
The Nightmare Girl_**

* * *

They were still on the rollercoaster, as Yamabuki was nervous. They were up high on the hill, as she whispered, "Johnny…"

He asked, "Yamabuki, is there something you want to say to me?"

Yamabuki was about to say it, as the coaster headed down. She screamed, "Johnny… I…"

She spoke out, but was drowned out by the screams of the riders, riding down the coaster. As it went fast, he asked, "WHAT?"

She cried, "I SAID…" and was muffled with her words, thanks to the velocity of the coaster, and the screams of the passengers. He read her mouth, as he asked, "WHAT?"

She screamed, "I SAID… JOHNNY… I-."

He called back, "YOU'RE WHAT TO ME?"

She yelled, " **JOHNNY!** "

She then hollered incoherent, but Johnny heard the words, loud and clear.

Suddenly, the coaster started to ride off the rails. Everyone stayed in the car, but Johnny flew off, leaving his seat. Yamabuki cried out, " **JOHNNY!** "

John was sent falling down, as he was about to fall to his death. As he was falling, the entire drop he took changed into a black abyss, in which Johnny was endlessly plummeting into. Voices called out to the boy, all female voices, and showed only their heads, in a ghoulish look.

A girl in blonde hair yelled out, " ** _SCUMBAG!_** "

A girl in long black hair hissed, " ** _HENTAI!_** "

A girl in pink hair called, " ** _JERK!_** "

A girl in short silver hair yelled, " ** _Fink!_** "

A girl with tan skin and purple hair called, " ** _Swine!_** "

A girl in long blue hair, done in a ponytail yelled, " ** _NARCISSIST!_** "

A girl with green hair called, " ** _PARASITE!_** "

A girl in light brown hair, done in a left pigtail, yelled, " ** _EYE-DO-LYE-SHUR!_** "

 **THUD!  
** He landed on a wooden floor, and was nearly hurt. He moaned, as he was getting up. He grumbled, "Ouch… What was that? Was I in-?"

He kneeled up, and then pictured what Yamabuki said to him. He sniffled, "She… She _doesn't_ want to date me?"

Yamabuki's voice called out, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed, as he was walking off. He said, as he was annoyed, "I don't need it. Who needs her?"

He was in tears, as he was saddened, "I do… Why can't I have a girlfriend?"

He marched off and then said, "Ah, whatever… She wasn't my type, anyhow…"

He kept walking down an endless hallway, as he thought, "Someday… I wish to find the girl of my dreams… If only I'd find the right one for me… Is Yamabuki the right one for me?"

He found a door that says " _Dr. Kitsuribami – Romance Specialist_ ". He opened the door and stepped in. He called to a girl in brown hair, in a receptionist desk, "Excuse me, Miss? Miss…"

The girl asked, with a cute smile, "Yesssssssssssssssss?"

He asked, "Is the doctor available today?"

The receptionist said, "NO, she's busy working on a report on studying the human heart and the lungs, after smoking."

She giggled, "Of course, I'm joking. She will be with you, right away. I will inform her that you showed up. Name, please?"

He said, "John Spicer…"

"Right. Mr. Spicer. The doctor will see you shortly. She's with another patient. Please sit down in the waiting area."

He left to the seats, as he was relaxing. He held up his cellphone, as he was worried about what Yamabuki said, even though he couldn't hear it clearly, but it sounded like she was dumping him. He then viewed a small digital picture of himself and Yamabuki, sharing a hug and a selfie. He sighed, "Yamabuki…"

Her voice went into his head, as she spoke, "I'm sorry…"

He was completely heartbroken, as the receptionist called, "Mr. Spicer, the doctor will see you now, you know."

He got up and stepped into the door. A woman in brown skin and blond hair was waiting for Johnny, as she was wearing a white doctor's outfit. He asked her, "Dr. Kitsurubami?"

She said, "Yes. Mr. Spicer, have a seat."

He sat down, as she stated, "Now, I understand that you are feeling dejected. Care to tell about yourself?"

He said, "Yes. Well, I am called John Spicer, which my friends call me Johnny. I'm a high school student, forlorn of love, just recently…"

She said, "Indeed… Mr. Spicer, did any girl ever loved you?"

"Never… But one came to my life…"

He showed her a picture and said, "Here. This is my best friend, and classmate. This is Yamabuki Suou."

She replied, "Oh, and a very beautiful girl, too. She's the obvious cute girl in these genre-based stories… but the breasts, they're so huge…"

He replied, "I know… But it's like she's my own kindred spirit. But she's not really the girl of my dreams, being we're in the same club and class. See, she and I are a part of a club called the _Ninja Seeking Club_. And we usually study about ninjas."

"I see… Tell me, how did you and Miss Suou first met?"

He explained, "Well, she was an awe-inspiring comic book artist, at a young age, and she's in the same class as me. I came to Mizaki School, and I was a transfer student. See, we met, after she showed me her artwork. And somehow, we were tight."

He continued, "Since then, she and I were like soulmates, even though we were not romantically linked, being we're students. But Yamabuki is like an adorable dream girl, yet she hangs with Kazuki and his friends. I'm usually unpopular by the girls' standards. I'm thin and well-toned, but no girl liked me. It's like being the usually handsome type, but with an aura to be the same scent of a dead trout!"

She nodded, as she said, "I believe you. You seem a bit nice and handsome, yet she's very beautiful. Even _I_ would date someone like you… and I find your body very skinny… But…"

She sighed, viewing a man with red hair in a crewcut, and with small eyebrows, on a picture frame, "But… Well…"

She explained, "AHEM! Well, maybe I should help. Have you been sleeping at night, peacefully?"

He explained, as he stood up, "Well, funny you should mention it! I am at my dorm room, and I – and this is true, because we live in the dormitory – I sleep peacefully… and she is always in my dreams. She usually squabbles at me, like I'm in some sort of drama that I suffer. She's got those devilishly hungry eyes, like two of my friends, who are in the same class. And not to mention that she's funny and loves to play pranks on others. But this one dream, I couldn't stop nagging about her… She just kept talking to me, chattering on like a tomcat! She cares about her comic book career, her take on cosplay, her study on ninjas, and even talks about her relationship with her friends! Girl talk… Always fun and fancy free, that's what it is! But that one night, when Yamabuki and I became friendly… we… well… Here's how it went…"

* * *

In Johnny's first dream, he was in an old decrepit house, with furniture and antiques. He approached a closed casket, as it was draped in flowers and wreaths. She whispered, "Yamabuki…"

Her voice called, "I'm sorry…"

He bowed his head in silence, as Yamabuki appeared from behind her, "Hi… Johnny?"

He turned around, as Yamabuki giggled, "Hey, glad to see your acting sad. I missed you so much…"

Johnny asked, "Yamabuki? Oh… I cannot believe that it's you…"

Organ music played, as Yamabuki said, "Oh, come now. It's like you've seen a ghost, dear. Nothing better to do than stand like a fish out of water?"

He felt her body, as his hand went through her, "Oh… So, you're not alive, but…"

She winked, "Don't worry. I won't be long… I will only be here, for a while."

"Tell me, how are things, up there? Are there lives or afterlives to meet, with such a beautiful body and a voice of a motorcade? Oh, hehe, hehe, I would never insult you…"

"Of course not… You know what the coffin belongs to. A fate worse off."

"Worse off? I don't understand… You're probably up there, rather than-."

Yamabuki grinned, "I'm right here… I never left. So now, we're here together, forever. So you did you level-headed best to get me out of the way."

Johnny stated, "That I did. I cared for you, but it was all an accidental death."

"I'm not dead… but more of a mortal. But it didn't hurt. Not a particle."

"That's a relief. I figured that it was one of your puppets, prolonging my discomfort for such evil ways. But you, you, Yamabuki, you're different."

She stated, "You had me worried, you meandering country hick! Why I couldn't just let you suffer so much, even if you were the last man on earth, like some sort of gag prize in a dating sim! I mean, Enju and Ricka should've hazed you for _my_ actions on Kazuki, all because they jumped to silly conclusions! Like you would try to see my bare butt, when my panties were removed!"

Johnny complained, "That wasn't panties, those were shorts! They were a pair of swimming trunks and designer shorts!"

Yamabuki barked, " _YOU_ say!"

He said, "If he didn't recover your panties, and me being stuck with a bunch of gawking bikers that wanted a dead girl's body and sexual look, I would still be in bliss, seeing such beauty! You don't even wear a damnable skirt, just to hide your cute butt."

She roared at him, "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, JOHNNY!"

He yelled, "NO! _YOU_ listen! And I'm done listening… Kazuki had it easy, dating seven girls, one android, and one nerd, and I'm left out in the back, to the point of a permanent migraine, two ruptured lungs, and a broken heart!"

He walked off, as she suddenly appeared to him, "Well, look at you, saying all that… You say that I ruined your life? Well, Johnny, that wasn't me. You saw how Kazuki suffered, because of my pranks, making him punished for begin the hentai as he is. And I got away with it, because we're all friends!"

He explained, "Well, I know it's bad that I didn't step in, because I wanted to defend my bro. But it's like that you do not care."

"I _do not_ care? Well, Johnny, tell me. Do you care about me now? NO! I DO care about you! YOU WERE A SWINE OF A BOYFRIEND! But you are some guy who-!"

He dashed off and roared, "SHUT UP, WOMAN! That's enough out of you! You think I risk getting injuries from you, just for my bro to take the lightning and ice punishments, all because he flailed his panties in the air, after you told them it was a misunderstand? If it were me, then I'd take one for the team… And I'd save him the trouble."

She laughed, "Well, the fancy boy's talking about me… You wanted to save Kazuki~! GOOD! But what if it _was_ you, flailing my and Nanao's panties in the hands? Tell me what! Can you tell me who you were listening to?"

He said, "What am I looking at? I'm looking at you, Yamabuki… I'm talking to a ghost… a specter… I mean, you're a part of me that makes me clean, except that you care for Kazuki, more than me… It's like that story I read, _A Christmas Carol_ , what Scrooge said to the ghost Marley… He said that you were an indigestive bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of a withered potato… There's more gravy than a grave about you… You understand? Kazuki's harem is the very blockade of something I had for lunch today… A very phonetic term of indigestion…"

She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry…"

She held his hand and sniffled, "I didn't know you felt that way, Johnny…"

He looked at the clock and said, "You're going away, in this realm, and I'll never see you again… Since the undertakers are going to drag your corpse away. If only I had to spend one last day with you… My darling Buki…"

She sighed, as she turned away, "Oh, so you think I am a dead girl? You know that I am dead! But I died months ago!"

"Huh?"

"I was killed in a car crash, on the 17th… My funeral was on the 19th, and this is July!"

"July?"

"July."

He approached the casket and opened it. He gasped, as the person in the casket was… Johnny, himself.

Yamabuki explained, "You've only yourself to blame, for your chronic depression over my demise. You lasted months of binge eating, hooting and hollering, praying that you want me back, like you wanted Tengge back. If I told you once, if you kill yourself, over this sort of depression, it may come back to haunt you! Like you would be the one to suffer Kazuki's perverted ways, instead of your Bacchanalian self-indulgence! But do you ever step in? NO! You never listen, but rather be a background character, that has been gratefully ignored…"

Johnny was hurt, as he said, "I'm sorry, Yamabuki… I know what it was… But I reject that!"

Yamabuki smiled, "You're right as rain…"

She hugged him, as he was unhappy. He started to cry, as she smiled, "It's alright… There, there…"

* * *

Johnny said to the doctor, "Well, I have had that dream, and it was how she and I became dating, in secret… See, after the dream, we talked in the city, in private, and she just laughed…"

The doctor asked, "I see… And did you sleep well, after your first date?"

He explained, "Hardly… But it was like she and I were dating. And we have been dating for months, and in secret, but as I sleep, enjoying the best days of my life, my friends kept badmouthing me, from behind my back… like I was a traitor."

She asked, "How so? Do they treat you like you are an unnoticeable person?"

He nodded, "Hmmmm… Yes, and I can believe that… Every dream I had, the girls always would praise me, but it's too weird for me, to experience what these girls say about me…"

He then explained, "Take Akari, for instance. I meet her at a local café, outside near the vending machines, and she was ordering some durian tea. I offered to have a taste, and she suddenly glared at me… All of a sudden, she doused me with the leftover durian drink, and called me a scumbag!"

He pouted, "And then there was Myu-Myu… She suddenly called me a jerk, after I offered to walk her home. And that was after she said that she has to go with Ricka. And worse off… Ricka called me a cheater, fink, and hypocrite…"

He moaned, "But is it because Yamabuki told them about me, and why she's dating me in secret, and wanted to share with her friends?"

She stated, "Well, teenage girls are simply chatty, when it comes to gossip. I believe that, in your head, that you're being negative about this. Maybe perhaps you need to start studying up on dating, whenever you are feeling unhappy. But you're only at a young age, and young love does seem right… except in school. While I appreciate that your school time is more important, your love life needs a fresh restart. If you miss Miss Suou, might I suggest talking about it to her? I figured that we can picture what your romantic ways would be…"

She sat up and said, "In fact, let's have ourselves a little _Roleplaying_. I'll play your girlfriend, and you just be yourself…"

Johnny said, "Okay. I mean, it's fine to make it up as it goes, but-."

"Look, do you want to be cured, or not?"

"YES!" He bawled, "YES, I DO!"

Kitsurubami went to change, as she said, "I happen to be an expert on love and relationships. Do not worry. This will not take too long."

She removed her clothing, and was wearing a black bra and panties. Johnny blushed heavily, as he cried, "Uh, Doctor? Wh-wh-wha? What are you doing?"

She said, "This is mostly for _psychiatric studies_. I do this to very heavily depressed men who lost the girl, to another…"

She started to seduce him and said to him, "So, how are you doing, Johnny? Are you doing so well, today? You're such a rather hottie."

She winked, as he blushed, "Uh, Yamabuki… I mean… uh…"

"Shhh… No-no, it's nothing… Just shut up and kiss me."

She dug her breasts into his face, pushing his head into her bare cleavage, while Kitsurubami is caressing him tightly. He then moaned, as the doctor approached his face, and then blushed heavily, "Johnny… I love you… I cannot lie, anymore… Kiss me! Kiss me, I love you!"

She was about to kiss him, but he pleaded, "Doctor! Doctor, please!"

He slipped out, as Kitsurubami moaned, "OH! Johnny… I cannot take it. You're my dream boy…"

He cried, "Doctor! Come on, wait a minute! I'm not trying to date-! Aren't we supposed to keep this personal?"

She barked, as she was love-struck, "Screw the personal information! You heard me! I want you! I do need you! I need a boyfriend!"

He asked, "What about that guy?" showing the picture of the guy in red hair.

She explained, "Oh, that's my superior's son. I'm usually their godmother. Besides, when we get married, we should get married and adopt him."

She grinned, as she went closer to him, "Now, what do you say we make out… and continue our session?"

She stated, in a monotonous voice, "We only have ten minutes left in our appointment. We don't want to waste any time left. Now let's continue."

He roared, " **NOOOOOOOOOO!** "

He dashed out of the office, and screamed for his life. As he ran away, Kitsurubami called, from the door, covering her bare self, "Uh, Subaru? Cancel my 3 O'clock."

Johnny started running out of the office, and into the hallways. He kept dashing off, and ran down the endless hallways. He arrived at the exit, as he ran into the door. He threw himself into the door, and arrived at a bright light. It was a small hotel room, as he looked around. It was clean and sterile, with a velvet bed laid out. Johnny asked, "Huh? What is this?"

Yamabuki's voice called out, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed and said, "This room feels cushy, like it's a love hotel room…"

A voice called, "Of course it's not, ya tan addict."

A girl in long black hair, wearing black lingerie and with a sultry grin on her face. He asked, "Huh? You don't look like who I wanted to see…"

She said, "Who were you expecting, your slutty girlfriend?"

He barked, "Who are you?"

She walked closer to him, in a sultry walk, and said, "My name's Ayame Kajou… But you can call me _Panty_. You can see for yourself…"

She brushed her long black hair, and changed into blonde hair, and her boobs grew bigger. She then smiled in a lustful grin, "So… You're new here? Tell me…"

She grabbed his collar and threw him to the bed. She grinned, as she said, "I'm going to make you experience _Bushido_ … and turning it into _Hentai_ … making this into _shoujo-ai_ …"

She removed her bra, and revealed her bare breasts, with her long hair covering her bare breasts. He was shaken, as he was nervous. Yamabuki's voice called out, "I'm sorry…"

He sobbed, "Stop! I… I have a girlfri-."

She leaned to him and nudged him, "Oh, come now… Who needs your hussy?"

He sniffled, as Ayame started to hug Johnny, rubbing her bare breasts onto his body. He was trying to break free, but her lustful grip was too strong. He cried out that he's only in high school, as Ayame said, "So am I… We're both 16, and horny as hell…"

He moaned, as he was breaking free, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO! LEMME GO!"

He pleaded, "Yamabuki… Save me… I'm scared… Is _this_ our love life crashing down?"

He slinked out, but Ayame grabbed his neck, and ripped his shirt off. He gasped, as he covered his bare body. Ayame grinned, as her hair waved in the wind, "Mmmm… Hot stuff…"

Johnny started to run away, but Ayame grabbed him by the arm, and winked, "Now, let's not become that scared… You and I both know that you needed love… You're _my_ dream guy…"

She then reached for her panties, as Johnny gasped in complete horror, dashing out of the room, straight to the door. But Ayame grabbed him by the legs and he fell down. She then said, "Oh, no, you don't…"

She handcuffed him to the bed, as she said, "You're so naughty, running away from me… Now, I believe that you shall be punished for this…"

He pleaded, as he was crying, "Come on… You're being too hostile towards me! Come on, lemme go! STOP IT!"

"Say my name, you hottie…"

"Okay… Please stop, Panty! No, if this were S&M, I say _Mistress_. Please don't, Mistress Panty, I beg of you!"

He shut his eyes, and then a voice called, "Who's Panty?"

He opened his eyes, as he was now dressed in a white doctor's gown, complete with a clipboard. A girl with black hair and in her blue school uniform was sitting in the examination table. He then asked, "Huh? How did I get-? Wha-? Who are you?"

The girl said, "Doctor, I'm Saya Kisaragi, and I would like to have blood."

Johnny asked, "Oh? So, I, uh…"

He looked at his ID, and read " _Johnathan Spicer – Blood Bank of Japan_ ". He said to her, "Oh, okay… I see that you are going to be giving blood away."

Saya replied, "Oh yes, doctor… I wish to be giving blood."

Johnny said, "Well, uh… It's a bit of a conundrum to give blood away, but I suppose we should help… Miss Kisaragi."

He explained, "Now, shall we talk over what to do about-?"

"I'm sorry…" Yamabuki's voice overheard into his eardrums, as he paused.

Saya asked, "Is something wrong?"

He said, "Oh, nothing wrong, Miss Kisaragi… Now, uh…"

He held his clipboard, as he said, "This won't take long. Now, let's see… Address… _Ukishima Shrine_ … Uh-huh… So, should I call you Saya, or…?"

"Uh, Kisaragi is fine, thanks. I don't act in a social manner to others… Especially since my ex just cheated on me…"

"Well, it's not often for your state to come here and give away. But I am in pleasure of your company, Kisaragi."

"Oh, it's not a problem…"

She looked at the equipment, as she was completely anxious. He asked, "Uh, you keep looking at our equipment. There's nothing to be afraid of…"

She explained, "Oh, NO! I'm not afraid, at all. A little blood doesn't scare me…"

"Well, some people are squeamish, whenever they make their first visit."

"I'm _never_ squeamish… Nauseated, maybe, but _never_ squeamish. And that's because of the pink rectangles that I eat…"

"Oh, what a relief… I'm squeamish, too…"

"Aw…"

He said, "So, anyways, one pint would be enough for-."

She pleaded, "NO! One pint will not do! Not at all! Better make it _four_!"

He asked, "A quart? You're asking for a quart of blood, Kisaragi? This is most unfortunate and impossible, since we're not responsible for giving away _four pints_ , or a quart of blood, as it may affect your fatigue and-."

Saya pleaded, "NO! Wait! There's seem to be a mistake… You see… You _are_ the one for me to give blood, even if you are that squeamish of blood. But, I'm not like the kind of people that can _give_ blood away."

Johnny said, "Uh… Right… Now, uh… Perhaps we can, uh, determine the blood type you have-?"

Saya stopped him, and blushed beet red, "No… I, uh, I don't think that it's necessary to… you know… give it away… by telling our blood type?"

He explained, "Yes, but… It says here that this is your first time in a blood bank, right?"

Saya giggled, "And yes, it _is_ my first time, even for a hunky squeamish doctor, like you… My bastard boyfriend broke up with me, after he poisoned my pink rectangles, and shot me in the face. And I sliced my hair off, only for it to grow back, after it was cleaved off… And this is only because he doesn't show love! Here's the thing: he treats me like he was a father figure or a big brother, but he never listens to me!"

She sobbed, "But it's so hard to maintain a relationship, being that I once had this sort of intimate relationship… like yours, uh, Doctor…"

He asked, "Uh, Miss Kisaragi, are you trying to hit on me?"

She smiled, "Maybe… Besides, this is a Blood Bank, after all…"

He nodded, as he looked around, "Uh, yes, it is. And I believe that you wish to donate your blood to a charitable cause, or scientific research, depending on your opinion… Or you can save a life with your blood type, after all…"

She leaned to him, as her red eyes shone, hostile and shiny, as she grinned, "Doctor, you seem to _not_ understand… I'm not here to _donate_ my blood…"

She reached for his pants and leaned towards his face. She giggled, and showed her teeth, which has vampire fangs, and said, "You see… I wish to apply for a _loan_ … And you're the one for me… because your blood would be tastier than Fumito's."

Johnny gulped, as he turned white, "Wait… … … _Blood Bank… Loan… Girl wishes not to…_ YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"

Saya smiled, "NO… I'm not a vampire. I usually go out at the daytime. I go to school. You see, I'm what you call a… well, an _Elder Bairn_ …"

She unhinged her jaws and lunged at his neck. He dodged out of the way, and screamed, "COME ON! CAN'T I HAVE A SANE GIRL THAT LOVES ME, WITHOUT TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Saya pleaded, "JOHNNY SPICER! Please do not fight temptation! I love you!"

Johnny ran through the door and headed back to the hallways. Yamabuki's voice called out, as she was pleaded to him, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

He cried, "SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING? YOU SAID THAT YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I CANNOT STAND IT! Get me out of here, and I promise that I will take you out, anywhere, without Kazuki knowing! ANYTHING? PLEASE!"

He ran to the end of the hallways, as it showed a huge window. No doors, no exit, just trapped in a corner. He was in a dead end, as he was trapped.

"Oh, come on… No escape?"

He looked out the window, as it was a twenty-story drop below. He sighed, as he said, "If only I'd spent more time with you, Yamabuki, none of this would be happening… Why did you say that to me? Why did you all of a sudden tell me that?"

He saw, in his perspective, as he was going down the rollercoaster, Yamabuki shouted to him, " **JOHNNY, I SAID I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!** "

He heard the words, loud and clear, despite that he was drowned out by the screams. Johnny sniffled, "What am I supposed to do now, date Cy, or Nanao, or even Tengge? Oh, wait…"

He paused, as he turned around, seeing another girl. He sobbed, "Oh, no… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… Look, what sort of love failure did you have, because I don't want to hear it."

It was a girl with brown hair, done in a braid, wearing a blue and yellow uniform, "I don't love you. But I love world peace… as I am for it…"

She held her hand up and did a peace sign, "And I think you're that atrociously hot. It's too bad that I'm still 15."

He smiled, as he was relieved, "Oh, well, no problem… I'm young, too… You know, post-breakup stress."

The girl then said, in a blank look, "Good. Then you don't mind watching my ex-boyfriend?"

She held up her "boyfriend", which was just an empty soda can with small pencils latched on for feet. Johnny asked, "Huh? Your boyfriend is an inanimate object?"

Ichijou said, "No. He's real. Careful. He bites. That's why I broke up with him. He bit off one of my classmates' fingers."

The can's mouth started to show razor-sharp teeth, and started to gnash at Johnny, in a ferocious bark. Johnny stumbled back in fear, and then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed through the glass window, and fell to his death. Ichijou called, "Uh, is that a no?"

He was plummeting down to the ground, but was falling in pitch black. Yamabuki was calling to him, "JOHNNY! **JOHNNY!** I'm sorry… JOHNNY!"

Her voice echoed to his ears, as Enju's voice suddenly spoke, "Hentai! Who'd ever love _you_ , you hentai?"

Myu's voice cried, "How could you, senpai?"

Lily's voice barked, "Blasphemer! As if any one of us liked you, as a lover!"

Cy's voice called, "Zonny, I like you, as juss a fwiend."

The girls called out, "JOHNNY THE LONER! YOU ARE TERRIBLE!"

He fell to the floor, and the echoes stopped. Yamabuki's voice remained, as she concluded, "Johnny… I never told you this… but…"

It stopped, as Johnny was in an empty room, with a door next to it. He kneeled up and read out a sign on the door " _Yamabuki Room – DO NOT ENTER, unless given the order_ ". He sighed and said, "Well, this will end my nightmare… I wish I can go in and meet her…"

He sat down, as he waited for entry. But a girl with long blue hair and a white uniform called out, "SLOB! YOU ARE A SLOB!"

She booted him off the seat, as he moaned, "Ouch… What gives?"

She scolded, "Honestly, YOU are a SLOB!"

He asked, "Excuse me, but is this it?"

"Is this what?"

"You know, my Nirvana? I want to end my troubles, and-."

"OH, NO! This isn't the room you seek… This _Yamabuki Room_. You're in the waiting room. We _are_ very rushed, as it is… There's too many people down here, I don't know how many losers like you that were-."

She blushed, as she said, "Uh, hi… Kaname…"

He shook her hand, and said, "Johnny…"

She smiled, as she giggled, "Uh, well, I know you're free, and my boyfriend is busy working in the military, and-."

She shook her head and barked at him, "I don't know what you think this is all about, but this isn't a place to make yourself at home! Neatness counts, young man! Neat! You have to be neat and patient!"

He asked, "Wait… I thought you were hitting on me, and-."

She giggled, "Sorry… I was, uh, you know, a bit rushed. Men, like you, always trash the place, like it's their own pig pen domicile!"

"Look, I get it! Don't get uptight with me, lady!"

" _Cute_ lady! But honestly, if I'm free, you're welcome to take me out to lunch… It's very rushed, and I need a break…"

He asked, "Well, is it alright if I stand? All I was doing, with my former girl was-."

Kaname left and said, "I don't have time for discussions. But, you know, sit down, but don't slouch. Bends your spine in lumps…"

As she left the room, Johnny pondered over her now-former girlfriend, Yamabuki, "So this is it… The answer to all my problems… I mean, aside from Yamabuki being a ninja, and a comic book artist, how bad can she be? She's my apple to my pie… That's a trip."

The door buzzed, as it opened. He walked in, and then said, "Okay… This is it… I meet with my girlfriend, face-to-face, and I'm going to tell her that it's okay. We can just be friends…"

He walked in, calmly and neatly, to avoid another lecture from Kaname. He looked around, as it was a normal cozy room with a bed, couch, two tables and chairs, and a stereo system. He smiled, "Wow… A love pad~! Amazing! It's just what I wanted…"

He approached the stereo and smiled, "I wonder if my favorite song is in there."

He pressed a button and played the music. It was a soft jazz number, as Johnny asked, "Jazz? She liked jazz?"

"Such is the mountain breeze, isn't it, my boy?" Another woman talked, as she was sitting in the couch.

She was wearing a black dress, and has flowing blonde hair. Johnny gasped, "No… Not another girl!"

Lucy said, "No, I'm harmless. Sit down. Have a chat with me, Lucy Heartfilia."

He smiled, "Hey-hey! How about that? Someone with NO lust for a new love! Finally! I have been wanting some company!"

Lucy giggled, "Oh, yes… It's very relaxing."

He asked, "So, uh, when are we leaving to this _Yamabuki Room_?"

"Well, its mountain breeze is very relaxing. Of course, I always wanted to visit the Mountain Breeze Campgrounds with my guild."

"Oh, yeah. Me, too. You know, I've always wanted to go to Mt. Fuji, and climb the volcano. We have so much to share, and maybe get to know each other… You're kinda cute."

Lucy giggled, "Thank you, honey."

He said, "I know, you're a real treat. Anyways, is it a shame that Net Neutrality is dead?"

She replied, "Oh, whenever we go fishing, we like to use fishing nets, by the loads. See, trout and speckled herring are in season… and Erza told me to catch more fish for the feast."

He protested, "No, I don't mean the fish, I mean the computers! The internet!"

Lucy said, "Natsu had a computer. But it overheated, when it had a blue screen of death."

Johnny stopped and angrily said to her, "You know what? You are NOT only cute… You're boring… BORING! YOU'VE BORED ME! WHAT YOU SAID IS BORING!"

He hollered, "THIS WHOLE PLACE IS **BORING!** "

Two more girls appeared, as a girl in long black hair, done in a long left pigtail and pale white skin called, "Well, you're in luck. You see, Miss Konoka and I are here to show you our 8,500 slides of our trip to France. It's so majestic and romantic…"

He asked, "Huh? Wait, you two are-?"

Konoka, a girl in brown hair, said, "We're married lovers~!"

She held Setsuna's hand, as Johnny griped, "OH, NO! **NO!** THAT IS NOT FAIR! Wait…"

He asked, "How many slides?"

Setsuna said, "About 8,500 slides-."

He roared, " **OH, NO! NO, MAN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COME ON, WHO'S THE SCUMBAG THAT IS TORTURING ME? I WANNA SEE THE BOSS OF THIS ROOM!** "

A voice called, "Having a good time?"

It was Yamabuki, dressed in a beautiful green cocktail dress. He gasped, "Yamabuki… It's you…"

He smiled, as Yamabuki smiled, "See? I told you you'd never get rid of me, baby…"

Setsuna called, "Hey, can you turn the lights out for me, please?"

He said, "Oh, sure."

He turned the lights out, as he said, "Anyways, Buki, my baby… I'm so happy to see you, and I wanted to apologize for my remarks about you…"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I mean, do you run this room? I mean, how long are you going to keep me here in this dumb room? Why did you break up with me?"

She looked around and then said, "Johnny, you misunderstood me… The reason you and I dated was because… well… It's never real to begin with…"

Johnny gasped, "No… You're kidding me? This… This is serious?"

She said, "I'm afraid so. You see… I did love you, but… You never expected me to be nice to you, all the time… I mean, I do love you… but… when you took that accident, after I told you the truth… See, that started the process of wanting to take me back. But for you, it's not what you wanted… But, you know, it's a curious thing… You guys that are lovelorn can pick ANY sort of clichéd gal, and make her your pet…"

"Huh? You mean the horny girl, the vampire, the slide girls, and that girl over there?" He asked, "I don't understand, but… Why?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Well, to be honest, when you took that nasty spill in the rollercoaster, you were ousted by fate. So, in short, you're now with the decision of choosing which girl you want to date next. It's too bad that… I'm not one of them."

He asked, "Huh? You mean…"

She explained, "Yes. See, while we had a wonderful time together, the two of us, I am sorry to say that _any_ girl, if the right one is chosen, will be your soulmate, for all eternity. Besides, _any_ loser can date a sexy gal, like me, or any of these chosen gals… It's like some sort of fanshipping, trying to find the right one, and, to be frank, your chances are slim… Think about it."

She vanished, as Johnny sobbed, "No… No… Buki! YAMABUKI!"

He pounded his fists on the floor and shouted, "YAMABUKI, YAMABUKI, YAMABUKI! COME BACK! I WANT YOU BACK, YAMABUKI! **BUKI! BUKI! BUKI!** "

He pleaded to her, as Yamabuki's voice called out, "I'm sorry… Johnny, I'm sorry… I… Johnny…"

Her voice continued to echo, as he was alone in a pitch black room, under a spotlight, and was crying for Yamabuki's voice and body, wanting to see her again. He was doomed to live this matter, for the rest of his life… The dream girl that he wanted… was Yamabuki, all along… Too bad Yamabuki didn't feel the same way…

However…

* * *

Johnny was lying in a hospital bed, with a machine beeping next to him. He was out cold, lying on the ground, and badly bruised. The nurse with long blonde hair, similar to Lucy, said to the doctor, "Doctor, I can't believe that this boy survived a huge 50-foot drop from a rollercoaster. The ride was unstable, and he was safely seated with safety harnesses… but he just… flew out of his seat, after the crash."

The doctor said to the nurse, "Well, no major damage… His vital signs are normal, but he's badly hurt… He just wouldn't wake up. It's a miracle that the hedges broke his fall. Three more feet to the right, and he'd be an example of _Theme Park Fatality_. He's such a lucky guy…"

A girl called, "Hey, excuse me, doctor… May I come in?"

The doctor said, "Oh, yes. And you are?"

She explained, "I'm his girlfriend… and a fellow classmate…"

She walked in, as she was wearing her orange shirt and denim shorts. It was Yamabuki. She was holding a small bouquet of flowers, and then sniffled, "Johnny…"

The doctor said, "I'll leave you be, just to take your time. He won't wake up, since the accident. What a shame. Say they have to close down the rollercoaster, due to public safety violations."

The doctor and nurse left, as Yamabuki sniffled, "Poor Johnny…"

She held his hand, as the machine continued to bleep. She whispered, "Johnny… I… I was trying to tell you something, but… But you never responded…"

She held his hand to her face and was crying, "Johnny… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Johnny, I love you… I want to stay with you, forever… Johnny… No… Johnny, I love you… Johnny!"

She gasped, and then wept, starting to sob and cry for him. She cringed and wailed, "Johnny, I'm so sorry… Wake up! I want to see your face again! Johnny, wake up, you goofball!"

She cried onto his chest and sobbed, "JOHNNY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Johnny… No, Johnny, wake up… Please, don't die on me… I love you… Johnny… Please… Please hear me…"

As luck would have it, in his subconscious mind, Yamabuki has told Johnny that they are no longer dating. But after the accident that nearly killed him, Yamabuki and Johnny's relationship grew. The pleas in Johnny's head, from Yamabuki's voice, were actually the real Yamabuki, confessing her feelings to him. Of course, she never got a response from him, and she waited for him to wake up, tears flowing down her face. But all the while, in Johnny's subconscious state, his nightmares of losing Yamabuki were continuing, in an endless cycle.

John Spicer doesn't know it, but Yamabuki Suou _was_ his _Dream Girl_ , all along. But it's too bad that he may never wake up to know.

* * *

 _John Spicer's dreams have come true, but not without penance. While he yearns to find the girl of his dreams, he is stuck in a loop of many potential lovers to date. And as for the "Dream Girl" he has found, that ship is unfortunately sailed, but the same dream girl, or the girl of her nightmares, awaits for him to wake up, only it will be a long time, before Johnny would even start dating Yamabuki, again…  
One dream girl, many nightmares, infinite punishments… John Spicer is trapped in his own torture and resolve… without stopping.  
Pleasant dreams, Johnny… Your dream girl is waiting for you… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
